Savior
by lunar-angel66
Summary: Mello's life is heading downhill fast, until he meets a new kid.This new kid is what Mello wants, what he needs for his life to be better. He has only this one friend and no one else
1. Savior

__

__

__

_"Mihael Kheel get your ass down here now!!!!!" My mother was angry with me and I just woke up for the first day of first grade it was around 6:30 a.m. I leaped out of bed and race down stairs to see what mother needed. "What the hell is that Mihael?!?!?" She pointed to a puddle of milk on the ground._

_"Mom, relax it's only spilt milk." She slapped me across the face as I fell to my left side unable to catch myself._

_"Dont be a smart ass Mihael. Clean it up you ungrateful bitch. And when your done with that get dressed and head out to school. You don't want to be late for your first day of first grade. Your teacher will think I'm a bad parent, now do you want them thinking that?"_

"No mother" She had kicked me while dropping a rag on my hair. I had mumbled "Stupid drug addict" as she walked passed me towards my father who was walking into the kitchen when my mother hit me. " Good evening Father." I looked at my father terrified. He was my savior the man that I looked up to: that was the man that would protect me from the lady I called 'Mother'.

__

"Come here Mihael." I dropped the rag and ran towards my father, he picked me up and placed me on his hip as if I was 3. " Mina dont hit my son again or you will be in serious trouble with me." He was glaring at my mother I had rarely seen him do that to her but it scared me out of my wits. "Mihael go get dressed while me and your mother have a talk. I'll drop you off when your finished." He gave me a kiss on the head and put me down ................. Was I really that light? What am I thinking about I'm in first grade.

"Yes dad." I ran up the staircase. I heard my mother scream in pain. I think Daddy hit her, because she hit me. I went directly went to my room, grabbed a towel, then ran to the bathroom. When I was in the shower I heard the door open and I could see a outlining of my mother. She pulled back the shower curtain. I could see a red hand print on her face and she also had a bloody lip. "Um ........ Yes mother?" I was even afraid to ask what happened to her.

"Do you see what you did to me. This is your fault you damn brat!!" she was holding something behind her back, I was curious about it.

"Mother what's behind your back?"

"Mello?" I heard my my name being called by somebody."Mello, wake up. You have to finish your test!" I could tell it was my teacher now.

__

"Daddy I don't want to miss the first day of school. I don't care what I look like I still want to go, Please Daddy?" I gave him puppy eyes as he turned with the whip , medical tape, and gause.

"Apologize, NOW!!!!" My dad was threatening her with one of her own torture items.

"I-I'm sorry Mihael." She was backing up into a corner. "I really am being sincere. PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!!" My mother was crying. My dad hit her once with the whip across the arm and she screamed.

"Mihael, are you okay?" He went over picked me and carried me off to my room.

"Yea I just feel a little dizzy Daddy" I began to doze off in his arms. "Daddy why doesn't mother like me?" My father had placed the gauze down my back and then he put medical tape around my whole torso

"Mihael she doesn't like you because you ................... you aren't a girl." He kissed my back where all the cuts were "Mihael does it feel better?"

"Daddy my butt hurts too."He gently kissed my bottom. "Time for me to night right daddy?"

* * *

"Mello?" I heard my my name being called by somebody."Mello, wake up. You have to finish your test!" I could tell it was my teacher now.

"I'm done already. Sorry to burst your bubble dude" I had more fun then a kid at a candy store when it came to showing up my teacher.

I could tell she had a disliking of my attitude. "Mello, I am not one of those 'dudes' you see in the streets. You are in ELA, you must use proper grammar when speaking to me." she dropped a book on my hand and I winced in pain. "Sorry Mello. You must finish all this work before you doze back off." I just nodded and opened the book. I hate going to school. I'd rather stay home with my abusive parent. "Class bring your attention up here please" The teacher was being ignorant again ; if she wanted _them_ to finish that damned test today she better leave _them _alone and let _them_ finish. I looked up and saw a boy dressed in a red long-sleeved red shirt and tight as hell skinny jeans. He was carrying a red folder with multiple concert passes in it. He wore a pair of goggles around his blood red hair, from what I could see his eyes were a deep blue................... He looked sexy. "Class this is our new student, he is from France. His name is Mail. He speaks little if any English."He gave her a look as if to say she was stupid.

I couldn't get that thought out my head, but he was pretty hot.. I gave myself one hard slap across the face and everyone turned around. I was holding my cheek while that Mail guy walked over towards me. "_Je suis Mail quel est votre nom ........... Saviez-vous gifle simplement vous-?" _He took my hand and kissed the back of it. I blushed three different shades of red, I could hear his chuckle. I was so happy that my Mother made me take French for three years.

"_Je suis Mello_"He looked at me in shock. I'm guessing from not knowing I'm a guy or me speaking French.

"Um. _Professeur_ may I sit ....." He pointed to the empty chair next to me as a sign he wanted to sit there. The teacher smiled at him and nodded. Once he sat down he opened his folder and took a piece of paper out. He wrote on the paper then gave it to me.

"I speak English and about 4 other languages. Everyone I use to know called me Matt and not Mail. I'd prefer you to me Matt." I mumbled what the note said. I looked at him and gave him a friendly smile. He returned it with a blown kiss.......... I blushed again, I really need to get that fixed. I heard the bell ring, He and I were the first out the door. We passed a bathroom, I pushed him in then I followed. "So if you speak so many languages how did you end up here?"

"My father works in the Air force for France. He was suppose to coming in today and this should be were I'm living for now.................. Wait, why did you push me in here?" He got up and pinned me to a wall with his knee between my legs. He placed his forehead against mine. "Mello what do you want me to call you, oh and what's your history so to say?"

" Matt just call me Mello, my real name is ........... Oh and my 'history'. My mother and my father fight a lot. My dad protects me from my mother, she hits me very rarely" I lied " And my dad is usually drunk so I usually get .............." I couldn't tell him what my father was doing to me. I heard the bell ring and tried getting out of his grasps. "the bell rung, we still have to get to class." He began to lean to down closer to my face and I leaned up. Our lips connected and I kissed a stranger. I broke our kiss. " Matt what was that?"

"_Mello vous tes un bon kisser_" I blushed deeply and giggled "I only kissed you because I thought you like me, but I guess not." He let me go and brushed some of my hair behind my ear.

"You think I don't like you? I don't know you ,only thing I know is that we are late to class." I ran out the bathroom and to my P.E. class.

When I got to class the whole class was already dressed. My teacher turned then looked me up and down. "Well Mello, come with me." A few of the students laughed. I followed him into the locker room. "Strip." I gave him a worried looked then followed his orders very hesitantly. In the matter of 1 minute I was standing there in my boxers as my teacher was staring at me. " Everything Mello." I didn't do as he said.

"Hell no."

He walked over towards me. "I talked to your father the other day Mello, he told me that you would do anything to get your grade from an 'F' to an 'A'. I also know that you can do things with your mouth that most guys can't do. I've seen you eat a lollipop Mello." I could see a bump growing in his pants. He took my arm and threw me towards the ground. "I want you to do a lot of extra credit. If you know what I mean?

"I don't know what your talking about. My father would never say anything like that." What was he talking about? My dad would touch me but would never let anyone else.

He pulled me by the hair as I tried to get up which resulted in me having to stay on that filthy floor. "Mello your going to do it, Okay?" He pulled me towards a bench by my hair. He sat on the bench and pulled my head back so I could look him in the eyes. "Mello, so are you going to or do I have to call your mother?"

"I'll do it. Just please don't call my mother." He unzipped his pants and took out his member. I lowered my head quickly and deep throated him. He moaned then pulled my hair. I could feel the strands ripping out of my head as he pulled harder and harder. I bit him lightly then I could taste the semen in my mouth. My torture was over and my parents would be so 'happy'. " Happy, I'm done." I felt sick and dizzy.

"No your not." I gave him a look of pure confusion. "Your father told me you are tight, I would like to feel myself." He let go of my hair and I tried to run. He got hold of my waist and whispered in my ear. "I want you and I've already paid your dad." he pushed me back down to the floor. He ripped off my boxers and began to straddle me. I looked up at him in sheer terror.

"You can't I'm .................. still a virgin. My dad's a little of his rocker. You know what I mean." He was forcing his way onto me when I heard the locker room door opening.

"Um ........ is anyone in here? I'm Mail the new student. One of the female teachers told me a teacher would be in here." I knew that voice, I knew who it was. My teacher gave me a kiss then walked over to Matt so he didn't see me.

I gagged a little. "My locker is that way." I could hear his footsteps getting closer and closer. I soon saw his foot and grabbed it. He almost kicked me but he looked down. "Mello!?! Why are you nude and on the floor?" He laughed at me.

"Matt" I looked at my teacher and he took out his phone in a sign to call my mother. "I began to feel dizzy and fell."

"And your boxers?"

"I don't wear underwear." He shook his head at me and I just smiled. He picked me up and set me on a bench.

"Mello do you want help getting dressed." He didn't let me answer before he slid my jeans onto my legs. He stood me up to slid them over my ass. "Mello you have a nice butt." I fell towards his chest pretending to be dizzy. "Mello, maybe you should sit" He sat me on the bench and made me lie down. "Just lie down. I'll watch you because my locker is down this aisle any way."

"Mail, come with me so you can get your P.E. clothes." Matt left with my teacher. I hurried and got dressed. I went outside with the rest of my class, they all gave me weird looks.

I sat on the bleacher. "So Mello what happened? You guys were in there for a really long time." I looked at the girl that asked me.

"It was nothing he just yelled at me for being..........." My words were cut short because had to through up. I leaned over the blecher and let it all go. The girl beside held my hair back and a couple of other people patted my back. When I was done I looked up and saw Matt.

"Mello, what happened? I'll take you to the nurse.......... Where is the nurse?" He picked me up and carried me around most of the school until he found the nurse. Once we got to the nurses office he placed me on a chair, and went over towrds the nurse. "Well, all I know is that he threw up and I'm taking it that his stomach must be empty. So if he throughs up anything else it's most likly going to be stomach acid." The nurse just told him to leave. "Mello, do you want me to stay with you?"

"Yea Matt, I would like that." I was about to give him a hug but I had to vommit agian. I covered my mouth and ran to the bathroom. "Can someone call my dad?" I yelled through the door.

"I'm already on it!" I could here the door to the nurses office opening and closing.

I already liked Matt and I've only known him for a few days. My life had to suck ;My momo beats me, my father has sex with me and I think I like a guy that I've only known for 2 hours.

* * *

Okay this is a new story but I should be getting back to the other one soo. I will add another chapter in 2 weeks and another chapter to Stiched Heart next week.

_Translations of Frech words_

_Je suis Mail quel est votre nom ........... Saviez-vous gifle simplement vous- I am Mail what is your name ........... Did you just slap yourself_

___Je suis Mello- I am Mello_

_Professeur- Teacher_

_Mello vous tes un bon kisser- Mello you are a good kisser_


	2. Prayers

_**I do not own Death note, matt, or mello**_

* * *

Mello, how to disscribe him; blond, cute, feminen, adorible, and last but not least a voice as smooth as chocolate. Man was he something. How I can't wait till tommarrow to see his smiling face. When I saw him earlier today in the locker room it was weird he was completely nude and our teacher had a boner. Eh, common I guess for the people here in england.

"Well, time for bed." My new nanny shouldn't keep bugging me. I was waiting for my dad to get home, I wasn't going to sleep until he got here and that was final. "Mail, lights out now!"

"Look lady, I don't care I'm waiting for my dad to get home. He's coming back in today." I can't believe She rolled her eyes at me.

"Well I'm sorry Mail your dad isn't coming today." She began to walk over towards the side off my bed.I could feel her hand lightly on my knee. "Mail, your dad isn't coming back ever. Your dad was killed when you were being shipped here from France."

"shut up, Don't say that. He's not dead!" She lieing to me. My dad can't be... He won't be! "MY DAD SAID, NO HE PROMISED HE'D COME BACK."

"Well, night night, you have school in the morning." The cold heartless whore has no clue what it's like to loose both parents within two years.  
~~~~

"Sup Mels." The first thing I see in my class is Mello face first into a desk. I can tell I'll be vunurable for the rest of the day.

"Hey Matt." Mello's face has blue bruises on it, why? "How are you?" Mello looks so bad, his face swollen in certain areas. It looked as it has been hit was a bat.

"Mello, are you alright? Did you get in a fight?" I was kneeling down in front of him. He began to nod rapidly then suddenly hid his face in his hands. "Mello look at me." I had to be gentle when I grabbed his face.

"Matt, I just got in trouble with my dad." He is in pain I can tell. "But tried to commit suiside and fell down a staircase. Sorry but I have to go see our p.e. teacher." He's leaving, right now. "Bye Matt."

"Hey, wait Mels." He began to look at me in sarrow. My dad dying seemed like nothing compared to Mello's abusive parents. He didnt have to tell me that they hurt him. "Can I go?" The look on his face said i couldn't.

"No, stay here. Meet people." He seemed so sad.

~~Mello's pov~~

Walking down these hallways was horrible by myself. I can feel the teardrops coming down my face. I can't believe my dad was making me do this. As I look down at my arm I can't think of why he makes me do this for just the money.

Flashback.

_"Mello your going to listen and do whatever your teacher tells you to do. do i make myself clear?" He held me up by my shirt as I slowly nodded. "Now why'd you come home early?"_

_"I threw up, after I gave that teacher what he paid for." My father had a glare in his eyes. "I'm sorry, i shouldnt disobey you. It was just that... I couldn't make myself do it." He grabbed my arm and dragged me into the kitchen._

_"Mello, your not going to eat today." He reached inside a drawer and slowly began to pull out a knife. From my point of veiw it looked really sharp. "Mihael, come here." I knew I was in trouble with him. I slowly walked over to him, only stopping when he pointed the knife at me. "Disobey me agian and I'll cut off your hand." He reached his hand out and asked for my arm._

_"Yes father." I gave him my arm, and he slammed my arm on the counter. I hissed in pain as he put the point of the knife into my wrist and dragged it down my intire forearm. I bit my lip to keep back the tears and screams of pain. I was confussed on why I wasn't used to the pain; it's been happening to me since I was twelve. He twirled the knife around his fingers. He stabbed the weapon into the counter then looked at me in anger and lust._

_"Mello, Do you understand how seriouse this is? You do know because of you I can loose custumers. You do notice that your whole schedule is being set back one day because of what you did with that teacher. now you either give him a refund or just let him do you tommarrow; Mels you know i hate giving refunds." I was looking down at my arm while I nodded. The way the blood came out of my arm I thought I would have blacked out by then. "Son, come lean over this counter." I walked towards my 'savior' as he placed his hand beside the knife. He lightly grabbed my bleeding arm; there was a great amount of blood on his hand._

_"Father i'm dizzy." He opened a drawer and pulled out a towel. He handed it to me. "Thank you." I wrapped the towel around my arm to make a turnaquet. He grabbed my waist and pushed my pelvis agianst the counter making me bend over it. I could feel him pulling down my pants and i could hear the sound of his pants being unbuttoned. I simply placed my head in my hands and waited for impact._

_"Your blood makes great lubrication." He quickly thrusted into me, a weird mixture of pain and plessure shot threw me with every move he made._

~Flash back end~

My feet must have lead me to the P.E office when I was thinking. I began to knock on the door praying that no one would answer. "Who is it?"

"Mello, my dad told me to come see you in the morning." My teacher opened the door and invited me in.

"So we aren't going to have the same issue as we did yesterday are we?" I shook my head quickly.

"My father said you can either have a blow job or you can take me from behind." I didnt like what I had to do for my money but some body had to do it.

"So Mihael your dad knocked the shit out of you?" I know what he's thinking and i'm not going to give him the satisfaction of my answer."Whatever, Get on all fours and don't forget to scream." Screaming was one of the things I hate about this. As he stripped away my jeans, my pride went with them. The pain of being entered roughly, I guess you can say as faded over the years. The pain of him pulling my hair was drivigng me crazy.

"Faster!" The fasster he went the faster I'd get to my next class. He began to comply with my wishes, not only faster but harder.

"Mello you are so fucking tight. It's like you've never been penertrated." I can't get a good grip on the reason of talking during sex. His moans where making me sick. Shutting my eyes made things a little better: imagining it was someone else made it perfect.

"Matt" I lowly moaned his name why did i want him. or did I? I could feel the stinging on my ass from my teacher slapping me. I gasped lightly.

"Why are you calling for him he isn't going to help you."I feel thing semen realease into me and tense. "Hey mels, how much do you think it would be for me to keep you for twenty four hours?" I begin doing calculations in my head.

"Well, I don't really know but my dad doesn't like me doing 'over nighters'" he rolled his eyes as he pulled out of me.

"What ever Me-"His words were cut off completly.

"What the hell!"

* * *

Doinga Halloween story so all stories might just stop until after october 31. Oh and reveiw please


End file.
